1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of electrical contacts upon semiconductor components, wherein a metallic layer is disposed upon the surface of a semiconductor element to be contacted and then is sintered by means of heating to a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of such contacts is currently carried out in particular for silicium components (diodes, transistors, thyristors, integrated circuits, etc.). A thin film of the given metal is placed upon the component surface to be contacted by means of evaporation, sputtering, or electrochemical processes. Then, by means of sintering at a certain temperature, either the corresponding silicide (when platinum, palladium or nickel is used as a contact metal) or the corresponding silicide alloy (when aluminum, gold, or silver is used) is generated. Since under the known procedures the entire semiconductor component is heated for sintering, a predetermined maximum temperature cannot be exceeded; otherwise the structure of the component would be destroyed. Another disadvantage with the known procedures is that the sintering process must be carried out in an inert atmosphere.